Kisah Seorang Gadis Berambut Hitam
by Ay
Summary: Mungkin suatu saat nanti, di suatu tempat yang jauh, Rukia akan membaca kisah itu. Kisah antara pemuda malang dan gadis berambut hitam./untuk Nutmeg-Not-Head.


**Bleach milik Tite Kubo-sensei**

.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya tanpa mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun.

.

**Kisah Seorang Gadis Berambut Hitam**

Sebuah fiksi kecil untuk **Nutmeg-Not-Head**

Trim's, Mba karena bikin semangat nulis saya muncul lagi. :*

.

.

Bagi Gin Ichimaru semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya ini adalah kebetulan. Kebetulan ketika dia ternyata memenangkan lomba mengarang novel yang mengantarnya pada kesuksesan seperti ini, kebetulan ketika dia mampu membeli pondok cantik di desa Karakura yang sudah lama diidam-idamkannya, kebetulan juga ketika dia sekarang menjadi penulis yang tulisannya menjadi tulisan yang paling dinanti oleh para insan pecinta novel.

Maka bolehlah jika pertemuannya dengan gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu itu juga dikatakan sebagai kebetulan semata.

Saat itu Gin sedang jalan-jalan sore di hutan kecil tak jauh dari pondok yang baru dibelinya selama beberapa minggu. Sebagai seorang penulis, kerap kali acara jalan-jalan sore begini memberikannya sebuah inspirasi untuk menulis karya terbarunya. Sama seperti sore ini, Gin melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah hutan. Wangi pohon-pohon pinus di sekeliling hutan itu memenuhi indera penciumannya. Apalagi, hujan baru saja mengguyur desa tempatnya tinggal. Harum tanah sehabis diguyur hujan menenangkan pikirannya, yang seharian tadi berkutat di depan laptop miliknya.

Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, seorang gadis berambut hitam itu datang menabraknya. Tubuh Gin sedikit oleng ke belakang, hampir saja dia terjatuh jika saja keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Gadis yang menabraknya itu jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Gin menatap gadis itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu gadis itu bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Namun tak disangka-sangka, gadis itu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan semangat yang berlebihan, bahkan nyaris mencengkram tangan Gin. "Tolong," katanya. "Kumohon, tolong aku," pinta gadis itu dengan nada lirih.

Gin cukup terkejut dengan reaksi gadis itu. Namun segera dipulihkan keterkejutannya. Dia tersenyum, menenangkan gadis itu. "Tenanglah," katanya. "Sebaiknya, kau bangun dulu."

Gadis itu melirik ke belakang dengan gelisah. Matanya tampak mencari-cari sesuatu yang dikiranya sedang mengintainya. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa di hutan itu selain mereka, gadis itu bangkit, melalui bantuan tangan Gin.

"Nah, katakanlah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sekali lagi gadis itu memerhatikan sekelilingnya, sebelum menatap ke arah Gin. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini. Kumohon, bawa aku pergi dari hutan ini."

Gin menatap gadis itu sejenak. Dia mengira-ngira apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada gadis ini. Mengapa raut wajah gadis ini begitu menyiratkan ketakutan yang besar. Seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

"Kumohon," kata gadis itu lagi.

Gin menghela napas berat. Dia tersenyum kecil. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak akan tega membiarkan gadis ini sendirian di hutan. Apalagi, gadis ini jelas-jelas memohon bantuannya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau ikut dulu ke pondokku."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Gin baru menyadari bahwa paras gadis itu begitu memesona, meski ada beberapa noda kotor dan goresan luka tipis di wajahnya, mungkin tergores ranting-ranting pohon di sekitar hutan.

Selama perjalanan dari hutan kecil itu ke pondoknya yang hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Gin bercerita tentang dirinya, profesinya, juga sedikit kehidupannya yang agak membosankan baginya.

"Kau tahu, aku kadang menulis sebuah cerita yang orang bilang spektakuler."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi dalam kehidupan nyata, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti itu. Aku hanya seorang pemuda bujang yang tinggal sendirian di pondok, yang selalu menghabiskan malam akhir pekan dengan menulis kisah-kisah yang bahkan tidak pernah kualami di depan laptop," kata Gin lagi. Dia tertawa kecil ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Memangnya kau ingin mengalami kisah seperti apa?"

Gin nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu dia memandang jalan kecil di depannya. Pondoknya hampir kelihatan dari sini. "Apa ya? Mungkin aku ingin mengalami kisah yang akan bisa selalu kuingat sampai kapan pun. Misalnya seperti salah satu kisah dalam novelku, di sana seorang pemuda bertemu dengan gadis impiannya yang ternyata adalah seorang agen rahasia. Lalu mereka terlibat dalam kegiatan organisasi yang mendebarkan. Rasanya keren sekali, kan?"

Gadis itu terkekeh kecil. "Kalau semua orang bisa memilih jalan hidup yang diinginkannya, pasti menyenangkan, ya?" Sekilas wajah gadis itu terlihat murung.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah tiba di depan pondok milik Gin. Gadis berambut hitam yang kini berdiri di belakang Gin menatap pondok di depannya ini dengan tatapan kagum. "Cantik," katanya.

Gin tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat mengetahui ada seseorang yang memiliki pandangan yang sama terhadap pondok kecil miliknya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Gin.

Gadis itu mengikuti Gin dari belakang. Tapi baru saja kakinya mencapai undakan di depan pondok, gerakan kaki gadis itu terhenti. Gin yang menyadari langkah kaki gadis itu berhenti, ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menatap Gin ragu-ragu. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk ke pondokmu? Tubuhku kotor begini?"

Gin memandang tubuh gadis itu. Dia tersenyum tipis, kedua matanya membentuk garis ketika tersenyum. "Tidak udah dipikirkan, ayo masuk, udara di luar semakin dingin."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah Gin memasuki pondoknya.

Gin membawa gadis itu ke ruang tamu. Dia mempersilakan gadis itu duduk di sofanya. Awalnya gadis itu menolak, terlebih pakaian yang kini dikenakannya sangat kotor. Namun Gin terus membujuknya, sampai akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan mengikuti anjuran Gin agar duduk di sofanya selagi Gin pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman bagi gadis itu.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang tamu Gin. Dia memandang beberapa pigura foto yang ada di lemari hias kecil di ujung ruangan. Pun beberapa piala yang tersimpan rapi di lemari pajangan itu. Gadis itu juga melirik sebuah rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Dia pasti orang yang sangat pintar."

Gin datang membawa dua cangkir cokelat hangat ditambah sebuah stoples berisi cemilan ringan. Dia cukup cekatan untuk ukuran seorang pria bujang.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuhidangkan untukmu," kata Gin.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih banyak."

"Nah, kalau begitu, apa kau mau menceritakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Gin menanti jawaban dari gadis itu. "Maksudku, kenapa kau berada di hutan sore-sore seperti ini?"

Gadis itu melirik jendela ruang tamu Gin yang tidak tertutup tirai. Dia sedikit gelisah. Gin yang menyadari kegelisahan itu segera berkata, "Apa kau mau aku menutup tirai itu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat, tapi Gin tidak ambil pusing. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, segera menutup tirai itu, hingga kini penerangan di sekitar mereka sedikit remang-remang karena lampu ruangan belum Gin nyalakan. Penerangan di ruangan itu hanya berasal dari biasan sinar lembayung senja yang menerobos tirai.

"Apa aku perlu menyalakan lampu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, ini lebih baik," katanya.

Gin mengangguk. "Nah, kau bisa bercerita sekarang." Gin mengambil tempat duduk di seberang gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengambil napas dalam. "Aku tinggal di pondok kecil tak jauh dari balik hutan," katanya. "Aku tinggal berdua dengan kakakku."

Gin hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kakakku sebenarnya adalah kakak yang sangat baik. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering mabuk-mabukan. Tak jarang dia pulang ke pondok kami dengan keadaan mabuk. Bahkan dia mulai sering berhutang demi membeli botol-botol minuman keras itu."

Gadis itu memandang Gin dengan raut wajah muram. "Terakhir, dia berniat ingin menjualku demi menutupi hutang-hutangnya." Kini gadis itu mulai terisak-isak kecil.

Gin merasa serba salah. Dia tidak tahu harus menghibur gadis itu dengan cara apa. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah menghadapi wanita untuk urusan semacam ini. Mencoba memikirkan seandainya ini adalah sebuah tulisan yang harus diselesaikannya, maka Gin berusaha bersikap layaknya setiap pria kebanyakan di dalam novel roman yang sering ditulisnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati gadis itu, dan memberikan sebuah pelukan penenang.

"Sssttt, tenanglah," kata Gin.

Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lembut Gin yang sedang menatapnya. "Terima kasih," katanya. "Maaf, aku sedikit terbawa dalam emosi."

Gin tersenyum maklum.

Gadis itu merogoh sesuatu dalam saku kemejanya. Secarik kertas kusam. Dia memberikan kertas itu pada Gin. "Tuan, bisakah kau menolongku sekali lagi?"

Gin menerima kertas itu. Di sana tertulis sebuah alamat. "Katakan, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia. "Tolong antarkan kotak ini pada pemilik alamat itu." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya. Kotak itu sangat kecil, berukuran kira-kira dua kali dua centimeter, dengan kedalaman tak lebih dari dua centimeter, seperti kotak cincin mainan anak-anak. Kotak itu terbungkus kertas kopi. "Ini satu-satunya harapanku. Temui laki-laki bernama Renji, katakan padanya aku menunggunya di sini. Dia kerabat jauhku. Dia pasti percaya padamu jika kau menunjukkan kotak itu padanya."

Gin menatap kertas yang bertuliskan alamat di tangannya. Dia belum pernah melihat alamat itu sebelumnya. Tapi melihat kota yang tertulis di alamat itu, kota itu berjarak tempuh sekitar dua jam dari sini.

"Tuan, apa kau bisa ke sana saat ini juga?"

Gin sedikit terkejut. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul lima sore. Tapi melihat wajah gadis itu yang begitu menggantungkan harapannya pada Gin, mau tak mau membuat Gin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah," katanya. "Kau tunggulah di sini, jangan ke mana-mana. Kunci pintu dengan baik, aku khawatir kakakmu akan mencarimu sampai ke daerah sini."

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Gin bersiap pergi menuju alamat itu. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar. Ini seperti sebuah misi menyelamatkan seorang gadis seperti novel-novel yang sering ditulisnya. Sebelum berangkat, Gin menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Ah!" Pipi gadis itu tiba-tiba merona mendengar pertanyaan Gin.

"Maaf, mungkin aku salah bicara," kata Gin kikuk.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku," katanya. "Hanya saja, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ada seorang pemuda yang menanyakan namaku."

Gin tersenyum. Gadis itu menyukai senyuman Gin. Meski terasa seperti senyuman palsu, tetap saja gadis itu menyukainya.

"Namaku Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki," kata gadis itu pada akhirnya.

"Namaku Gin Ichimaru," balas Gin. "Nah Rukia, ingat jangan membukakan pintu pada orang yang tak kau kenal. Apalagi mengajak orang itu masuk. Mungkin aku baru bisa kembali sekitar beberapa jam ke depan."

Rukia mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Gin sudah meninggalkan pondoknya hampir dua jam lebih. Dia sudah tiba di kota Las Noches, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan alamat yang dimaksud Rukia. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia mengarahkan wagonnya ke arah kantor polisi terdekat, berniat mencari tahu lokasi alamat itu.

Seorang polisi yang berjaga di kantor polisi itu menanyakan maksud kedatangan Gin. Gin menyerahkan kertas itu pada sang polisi.

Polisi yang menerima kertas itu lalu memanggil seorang temannya dari dalam. Kedua polisi itu saling berbagi lirikan, sambil menatap Gin dengan tatapan prihatin. "Tuan, sepertinya Anda ditipu," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Gin tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dari polisi itu. "Maksud Anda?"

"Anda bukan orang pertama yang datang ke sini untuk mencari alamat itu."

Gin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Beberapa orang sebelum Anda juga pernah menanyakan alamat ini. Alamat ini sebenarnya tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita segera menuju rumah Anda sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Gin masih belum mengerti. Tapi samar-samar penerangan mulai muncul dalam benaknya. Dia bergegas kembali ke pondoknya diikuti kedua polisi itu yang dengan mobil kepolisian mengekori mobilnya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di pondoknya, Gin bergegas membuka pintu pondok dengan kunci cadangan miliknya. Dia berteriak, memanggil Rukia. "Rukia, Rukia!" Namun nihil. Rukia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Keadaan di dalam pondok gelap gulita. Sampai akhirnya Gin menyalakan lampu pondoknya. Dan dia tercengang. Ruan tamunya kosong melompong. Semua perabot dalam ruang tamunya raib begitu saja. Dia segera berlari ke dalam kamar kerjanya. Keadaan kamar kerjanya tak jauh beda. Hanya ada sebuah benda yang ditinggalkan di atas meja kerjanya. Laptopnya dan secarik surat di sampingnya.

'Gin, maafkan aku. Kau adalah orang baik, aku percaya itu. Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa berada di sini dan melakukan semua ini padamu. Aku minta maaf kalau akhirnya aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku berbohong mengenai kakakku. Faktanya aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin yang terpaksa menjalani kehidupan seperti ini untuk menyambung hidupku. Maafkan aku. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Jika kau berkenan, jadikanlah kisah ini sebagai salah kisah dalam novelmu. Terima kasih.

Salam hangat,

Rukia.'

Tubuh Gin melemas. Dia bersandar pada dinding di sebelahnya. Kedua polisi yang mengikutinya, tiba di kamar kerjanya. Salah seorang dari mereka menepuk pelan bahu Gin.

"Bersabarlah," katanya.

Gin tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya kini dia bisa merasakan sebuah petualangan kecil dalam hidupnya. Meski dengan akhir yang kurang menyenangkan. Malamnya, tanpa henti Gin menuliskan kisah yang menimpanya untuk novel terbarunya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, di suatu tempat yang jauh, Rukia akan membaca kisah itu nanti. Kisah antara pemuda malang dan gadis berambut hitam.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

A/N: akhirnya selesai juga. :D

Dengan ide yang dadakan, ditulis dalam keadaan meriang yang menyiksa, akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan tulisan ini. Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis di fandom Bleach. Semoga entry-an ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

ayauccas


End file.
